


他们的第一次

by Wmou



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 沉默的真相 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wmou/pseuds/Wmou
Summary: 陈明章×江阳他们的第一次
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

陈明章 × 江阳

陈明章第一次见到江阳的时候，就挺喜欢这个小伙，高高瘦瘦，头发柔顺乌黑，眼睛亮的像是能燃烧起来，他想，这是个不错的人民检察官。  
他从镜片下扫视他，瘦削的身体，腿很长，腰细的不像个大小伙，他想，可惜了，刚过易折。

于是，他抬起头，想要劝说这个年轻人不要这么冒失，这时他才注意到他的脸——法医的毛病了，你不能指望一个天天和尸体打交道的人多么爱注意别人的脸——一张相当耐人寻味的脸。  
这是一张典型的三秦儿郎的脸，有棱有角，山根漂亮的不像话，也让他的面庞显得像是把泠泠的剑。然而脸颊处挂着的那点肉和水润的眼睛又让他显得奇异的可爱起来。

不过显然，江阳会错了意，他把陈明章扫视的目光视为对他的挑衅，然而又自觉自己在他人地盘，于是只能压着怒气继续问他侯贵平的尸检报告的事。但是显然他太过激动以至于忘了此时他和陈明章靠的多么近。  
陈明章看着他那张肉欲的一开一合的红润的仿佛女人的嘴唇，没忍住笑了出来。他决心逗逗他，也决心试探一下这个可爱的年轻人。  
后面的故事没什么可听性，毕竟人类本能的热爱阳光，他如是，平康白雪亦如是。所以在很短的时间内，他们三就成了至交好友。

然而侯贵平案比他预想的还要难办，他越来越担心江阳和朱伟，他清楚背后的势力不敢对公职人员下死手，但即使如此，他们也有一万种方法让江阳和朱伟生不如死。于是，江阳，他聪明的小兔子，最终还是和他漂亮的女友分了手。  
火锅局上，小兔子显然很难过，眼角红的像是要渗血，他和朱伟一杯接着一杯的喝着酒，陈明章自觉自己要承担起照顾两个酒鬼的重担，因此滴酒未沾。  
聚餐结束，他决定送江阳回自己的住处——显然检察院分给他的员工宿舍只会让小兔子触景生情——朱伟则由他警局的下属送回家了。

年轻人显然酒品很好，只是安安静静的睡在副驾驶，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇不自觉的撅起，陈明章想，太红了，这片嘴唇红艳的让人几乎不敢直视，他甚至觉得今天自己做了个错误的决定。  
所幸，江阳睡得很安静，到家后他把江阳放在客房，自己去煮些醒酒的汤水，半哄半劝的给他喝了后，陈明章出了一身的汗，看着半睡半醒的江阳，他喉头不自觉的滚动，半晌，几乎是惊慌失措的，他奔向了卫生间。

冲了个澡之后，那股燥热感依然没有消失，他看着镜子中的自己，眼睛亮的吓人，他想，我一定是被两个酒鬼熏得也醉了。好像是给自己找了个合情合理的借口后，他终于伸手向下，闭着眼，脑海里全是江阳。江阳被白衬衫紧紧勾勒出的腰部线条，江阳说话时被舌头抿湿的艳丽的嘴唇，江阳低头时被腰带绷紧的浑圆的臀部，江阳湿润多情的眉眼望着他的样子。  
这是他为数不多的自慰，陈明章死命的向上昂着头，脑补着江阳的样子，他过于沉溺于自己的幻想中，甚至没有发现卫生间的门被人打开了。

江阳打开门的一瞬间热气就冲上了脑袋，毕竟即使是至交好友，碰见这种情况也会感到不好意思。理智告诉他此时应该立刻关上门离开，然而酒精麻痹了他的大脑。他出奇的觉得陈明章这个样子性感极了，法医昂着头的样子，喉结上下滚动的样子，喘息的样子，眼皮微微颤动的样子。江阳突然觉得自己好渴。  
于是他几乎是下意识的吞咽了一下口水，这也让陈明章发现了他，法医惊讶了一瞬后陡然安静的盯着他。他想解释自己不知道法医在这，然而等到开口才发现自己嗓子干的说不出话，于是只能安静的闭上嘴。但是意料外的，陈明章并没有停下动作，他甚至换了个更加自如的姿势，眼睛一瞬不眨的盯着他，撸动着他的性器。  
暧昧的情绪在中年人与少年人之间蔓延，直到陈明章低低的喘了口粗气，咬紧牙关射了出来，江阳才大梦初醒般的移开了视线。

两个人默不作声的对视，直到陈明章向他靠近一步，在他耳边低低的说“不舒服的话，就告诉我停下来”，法医温热的气息吐在江阳的脖子上，他在吻他。从纤长的脖颈到喉结，然后是下巴，于是法医微微的咬了一口他新长出来的胡茬，就在江阳几乎是暗暗期待的准备打开唇舌欢迎法医的时候，陈明章突然停了下来。法医用膝盖不紧不慢的顶了一下江阳被西装裤包裹住的一团东西，在他耳边几乎是温柔的笑起来，“小江检察官，你硬了啊”，意料中的，陈明章看见江阳的脸瞬间红了起来，他起了坏心思，用牙齿慢慢的咬着江阳红的发烫的耳朵，卫生间里瞬间充斥着暧昧的水声。江阳没忍住的小声呻吟起来，两只手紧紧的抓着自己的衬衣下摆，身体不自觉的向陈明章靠近，直到法医再次开口“想要么”。


	2. 他们的第一次(中)

江阳张了张嘴，却不知道说什么，善解人意的法医把这当成是检察官的默认。于是他又凶又狠的吻上了那片肖想了多时的红润，陈明章觉得自己好像陷入到一片又软又甜的棉花糖里，以至于他失控的咬了一口检察官饱满的下唇。江阳被情欲烧的浑浑噩噩的大脑终于在疼痛中清醒了一点，于是他向后退了一步，双手撑住了陈明章的肩头。

  
法医一瞬不眨的盯着江阳，哑声道“不想要吗”，江阳被他黑的发亮的眼睛盯得发慌，鬼使神差的摇了摇头，双手转为搂住陈明章，轻轻地说“去房间”。

  
几乎是刚到房间，江阳就被陈明章迫不及待的推到了床上，下一瞬法医就深深的吻上了他，江阳哪里体验过这种凶狠又饱含情欲的吻法，呜咽着说不出话，只能从喉咙里发出几声奶猫似的哼唧。一片黏腻的让人面红耳赤的水声中，又听见咔哒一声，陈明章解开了江阳的皮带。西装裤被扔到床边，露出检察官修长笔挺的双腿，法医也终于放弃了那片被亲咬的像涂过胭脂似的红润嘴唇，改为从小腿内侧慢慢向上吻去，江阳被刺激的微微颤抖起来，玉一样的手一只死命拽着床单，一只捂着嘴，生怕自己的呻吟泄露出来。

  
法医慢慢的吻到大腿内侧，两只手固定在大腿上，检察官显然缺乏锻炼，大腿软乎乎的肉透着莹白的光泽，于是陈明章坏心思的揉捏了一把，白嫩的大腿立刻留下了鲜明的指印。又好像是嫌指印还不够明显似的，法医又覆上去不重不轻的咬了一口，内侧的牙印像是给检察官打了一个自己专属的印记。江阳没忍住痛呼了一声，低声抱怨他“老陈，你——”，然而话音还未落，法医就把江阳半勃的性器含入口中，从来没被人口过的小检察官终于没忍住的叫了出来，精瘦的腰不自觉的向上挺起。

  
陈明章有意让江阳先射一次，于是更加努力的伺候他，稚嫩的检察官哪里受得了这种刺激，几个深喉下来，江阳就有了要射的欲望。江阳想告诉陈明章自己要射了，开口却只能呜呜咽咽的说出不成句的话，老狐狸察觉到年轻人的意图，狠狠的在马眼处吸了一口，于是江阳痉挛着身子射了出来。

  
高潮过后的江阳浑身上下透着粉，像被胭脂浸透过的画布，陈明章着迷的看着江阳被汗水湿透的多情眉目和被咬的微微发肿的嘴唇。江阳不好意思的侧过头，把修长的脖颈暴露在白炽灯下，他太白太瘦了，以至于陈明章甚至能看到青筋里的血脉。

  
法医跳跃性的思维让他突然想起自己大学时的实验课，老师要求他们结束后要干净利落的杀死实验用的兔子。最快捷的方法是在兔子耳缘静脉用注射器打进空气，空气进入兔子的血液循环后，会使血液中短时间出现大量气泡，造成气体栓塞，很快，温顺的兔子就会了无生息的躺在实验台上。

  
思绪断开，陈明章再一转头，白炽灯下江阳的颈动脉温顺的展现在他眼前，一股突如其来的心慌席卷了他，于是他遵从本能的用嘴唇覆盖了上去，直到感受到江阳的动脉在沉稳的跳动着，那股莫名其妙的心悸才消失不见，然而取而代之是他深沉的欲望。他想要进入江阳，想要江阳在他身下绽放，想听见江阳为他而呻吟，想看到江阳为他而哭泣，想让江阳圣洁的灵魂被他染上情欲的颜色，陈明章几乎有了亵神的快感。


End file.
